Mobile devices may be difficult or cumbersome to carry or hold while running, exercising, swimming, or engaging in other activities. However, a person may miss calls received at the mobile device if not carrying his or her mobile device. Therefore, there is a need to enable a person to receive calls while not carrying his or her mobile device.